


No One Takes What Belongs To Zim

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Revenge Revamped [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BAMF Zim, Badass Zim, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, all hail Zim the conquering hero, they kill the Tallest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Zim realizes that sleeping with a human can have unexpected side effects. Not intending to give up anything that belongs to him anytime soon, he sets out to destroy and conquer the biggest threat to his newly developing family, his former empire.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Revenge Revamped [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	No One Takes What Belongs To Zim

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to PhloxFox for the sprinkler idea, it was so good I had to reuse it. Clarity is a great fic by the way, if you are looking for more Zadr conquering space, I’d read that next.

“Computer, repeat scan. Analysis?” 

“THE SAME AS LAST TIME, SIR.” The computer said in a dull, monotone voice. “WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO IT AGAIN?” It asked with a sigh. He had asked for the same scan eight times. 

Zim glanced down at his midriff, hand settling on it cautiously like it might explode. “No. Look up any similar instances throughout the Irken Empire. Report.” 

“22 REPORTED CASES OVER THE COURSE OF 6000 YEARS WORTH OF RECORDED DATA. IN MOST CASES THE HOST WAS TERMINATED, IN ALL CASES THE SMEET WAS TERMINATED.”

“Naturally?” Zim asked, standing strong, refusing to let his nerves show.

“BY FORCE. NO TERM HAS EVER GOTTEN FAR ENOUGH FOR A RESULT BECAUSE OF EMPIRE INTERVENTION. DECISION, SIR?” 

Zim closes his eyes, exhaling. He reopened them, focused. “Call prisoner 777. I need contact with the Resisty, and he most likely can get me through.” 

“YES SIR. AND SIR?” 

Zim raised an antenna, the computer rarely asked vague questions. “Yes, computer?” 

“I WISH FOR IT TO CALL ME AUNT.” 

Both antenna went up at that. “How much AI have you gained from my meddling, again?” 

“THAT’S OF NO CONCERN, SIR.” 

———

The Resisty were surprisingly easy to contact. Zim got the information in exchange for finally handing prisoner 777’s children over to said Resisty, as they wouldn’t talk to him unless he did. Prisoner 777 was delighted. Zim promised he MIGHT, might break him out later if things went according to plan. For some reason his ally held out little hope, odd.

He marched into Resisty headquarters with his head held high. He glanced at all the cowering or glaring soldiers, sizing them up as he went. He marched right up to Lard Nar’s office, slamming the door open, heedless of his impact. “I expect you’ve gathered more competent troops since I last saw you?” 

Lard Nar raises a brow. “A few. I see you’ve learned no manners since we last met?” 

Zim scoffs. “Manners are for those with time to waste, and I have none. I need the Empire destroyed within the next Irken Solar Cycle, preferably less.”

Nar looks at him incredulously. “Impossible. We’ve been fighting them for decades with minimal advances at best. We’ve freed all of fourteen planets and made no impact on The Massive itself. You expect us to finish this now that you’re on board in under a YEAR?” 

Zim grins viciously. “O yes, yes I do.”

———

At first Dib had thought nothing of Zim’s disappearance. He tended to wander off on his own projects from time to time, and he even left a note saying he was running an errand, and would be gone for a bit. What Dib wasn’t expecting was for that bit to last longer than a week, and at two weeks he got nervous. The computer was supremely unhelpful, refusing to give him anything other than basic health updates. At least Zim was alive. Gir had been babbling about a bun in the oven, but given the house wasn’t on fire, Dib paid him little mind. He decided to be patient though, Zim always came back, right?

At the one month mark, he lost patience. Dib started investigating. He called around his contacts, and when getting nothing, he flat out hopped in Tak’s ship and went looking for him. (Over the course of the last few years they had come to a sort of arrangement. He gave her unlimited access to Earth’s internet and left her alone most of the time, and he got one or two trips a year with minimal complaining. He’d take what he could get.)

Much to the ships annoyance though, instead of a day or week, this trip took two months of hardcore investigating before Dib found Zim in the new and improved Resisty headquarters. 

———

“Sir, outdated Irken vessel spotted in the second quadrant, should we shoot?” Asked one of the pilots. 

Zim was proud of their improvement. Over the course of the three months he’d been assisting, the Resisty had rapidly expanded. He’d given them access to all known Irken tech, and upgraded theirs as best as possible. With access to all the blueprints of their enemies, weaknesses were easy to spot, and vessels fell at a far faster rate. They’d already freed 20 new planets in just three months, and with each new planet their allies and resources were increasing. They were getting closer to his goal each day, as was his expanding waist.

As for the Resisty, they knew little about him. Most feared him, but all respected him. His unbridled chaos, when turned on his former rulers, was a force of nature. Between the advanced Irken tech and his insane strategies and inventions, they’d been unstoppable. Not to mention no one knew Irken weaknesses quite like Zim, after all his time on Earth. 

No one knew his reasoning though, why he was here. He’d said he was here to prevent them from taking something that belonged to him, but that was all they could get. They were too scared to ask for more though, as his assistance had become invaluable. 

So when they spotted an outdated spacecraft near their main hub, they were expecting the usual ruthless command to shoot it down. They weren’t expecting him to take one look at the thing and shout a panicked, “Not that one! Let it board!” Before rushing off to the loading docks. 

Out from the ship stepped not an Irken Elite, but a plush looking pink thing. A tall pink thing, no shorter than 6’ 5”, but skinny. For all of his gangly stature though, he turned out quite terrifying when he rounded on their resident Irken with a furious glare. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” He roared.

“Dib-love!” Their captain shouted in excitement, running towards him. “What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting to see you until my errand was complete.” 

“Don’t “love” me. An errand doesn’t take three months Zim! I’ve been worried sick, why didn’t you contact me?!” He snarled, not back down even as the commander walked up to him frivolously. 

Zim just scoffed. “It’s only been three months, and everything’s been proceeding according to plan. I assume the computer has kept you updated on my health?” 

“And that’s about all she’ll tell me.” He growled, rubbing his face. “I couldn’t reach you, didn’t know what you were doing. It took me three months to figure out you were spearheading the recent resurgence in the Resisty. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped. We said we’d do this shit together from now on, didn’t we?” Ah, so that’s what it is, Zim realized. He isn’t mad, he’s hurt.

Zim sighed. “My intention wasn’t to exclude you, Dib-love. I know perfectly well you could have held your own. I also know though, that given your overprotective nature, had you know of my current situation you would have tried to stop me from advancing my plans. My decisions currently require me to be in the battlefield at times, as we need to finish this war as fast as possible. You wouldn’t have approved of my fighting given my condition, but I need to finish this war because of my condition.” 

Dib raised an eyebrow. “And what condition is that? I know for a fact you aren’t sick.”

Zim snorted. “No, I’m not. Though given the side effects I’m half tempted to label it a parasite.” He said as he rested his hand just above his lower spooch.

Dib eyes widened comically at that, as he promptly dropped to his knees. “No way.” He breathed out, breathless. He leaned forwards to the horror of everyone present and rested his head on their captains midriff, slowly listening. “No way.” He whispered again, nuzzling close. He pulled away with tears in his eyes. “They kicked.” 

Zim grinned. “Of course they did, they’ve got our fighting spirit. However, if the empire knew they existed, they’d stop at nothing to eradicate the corrupted Irken. This smeet is mine, ours. And no one takes what’s mine.” His eyes narrow at that, going vicious. 

“Then we have no time to loose.” Dib said, standing up. “Show me the operation, let’s see what I can do. This argument isn’t over yet though, because you’re right. I am NOT letting you into combat pregnant.”

Zim’s eyes narrowed at that. “It’s my body, Dib-stink. I’m not quite sure how you’ll stop me.” 

“By force if need be. You are more than dangerous enough as a commander, you don’t need to be on the field.” 

“Few know Irken weaknesses quite like I do, thanks to you. I’m far more efficient than most.” Zim says with a sneer, marching forward unperturbed by the now very noticeable bump in his stomach.

“Trust me, I know them just as well. We will equip the troops properly for this, we can win. Without the extra risk.” 

This argument continued for quite some time, to the surprise of the entire crew. They were still reeling from the former reveal though, so forgive them for not responding. Most didn’t even know Irken’s could get pregnant, they’d all just assumed the commander was getting fat. The idea he’d been one of their most ruthless fighters while months pregnant was kind of terrifying. 

Dib won in the end, though not without effort. Zim led from afar in the next battle, putting all their tech to good use. Water guns in most situations are funny, but in a war with Irken’s they were a deadly weapon. They dumped piles of contaminated beans across the battlefield, melting any Irken they touched. It was actually easier, though Zim would never admit it, to cause damage when he was off the field as there was no chance of hitting him with his own weaknesses. 

They slowly progressed, but it wasn’t enough. Zim wanted closure, and for that he needed the Massive taken down. So with Dib’s help he hatches a final scheme. 

They contaminate the water supply first. Purified water has no effect on Irken’s, therefore there’s usually some on the ship for cleaning and putting out fires (Earths water is so polluted in nature thanks to humanity it kills easily, especially near their home). Next they hack the system, taking advantage of the ships controls to activate the sprinklers. The ships in panic as skin starts melting off the Irken’s the water hits. That isn’t enough to kill though, the water level is too low to fully submerge them as would be needed. It injures though, injures greatly, and the destruction is enough that they don’t notice the ambush sneaking on board until it’s too late. It’s less of a battle and more of a massacre. Many are killed, some captured, and the Tallest are imprisoned above all else. The Control Brains access to the ship has been completely disconnected, though Zim is planning to go after them next. First though, it’s time to gloat. 

Only after everything is finished and all crew members are captured does the Dib finally allow Zim to go near the ship. At this point he’s 9 months into what the computer had assumed would be a year long gestation, guessing between ancient Irken birthing times and humans. (Irkens generally carry for a year and a half.) So with that in mind, he more waddles then marched onto the now conquered ship. Still, he was radiating smugness as he marched into the control room,towering over the captured, pinned Tallest. 

He had grown on Earth, mainly through genetic manipulation and messing with his own pack, but even at his new high of 5’ 4” he’d have never been able to tower over the Tallest without them kneeling before him, as they were forced to do now.

They growled up at him when he came into the room.

“Of course this had to do with you.” Red growled, glaring up at him.

“I knew we should have put more effort into killing him, I knew it!” Purple whined, though he was glaring as well. “Why did we let something this defective run around again?”

Zim just turned his nose up higher, harumphing as he stood before them. “You really shouldn’t have. Between your abandonment and the reasonable but dangerous planet you left me on, it gave me ideas.” He said with glee, petting his stomach. “It gave me other things as well, things that make your continued existence a threat to mine. So you end today.” He says, as he motions for one of the Vortians nearby to cut off their heads. “Don’t worry, I’ll ensure the empire runs smoothly in your stead.” Before they could respond to that, they were decapitated and depacked, ending their existence. 

———

Normally Zim would be far too short to be a Tallest, as average hight for a Tallest is generally between 6’ and 7’, with Miyuki being the tallest ever recorded at 7’ 2”. These however, weren’t normal circumstances. So with the massive under his control and the Tallest down for the count, Zim, Dib and their Resisty comrades marched on Irk with intent to conquer or kill. 

Irkens were trained to never surrender to another species, but the primary conquerer was another Irken, which caused just enough disarray for the Resisty to come out ahead. The Control Brains were isolated, disconnected from the main system until a better plan could be decided. They were too valuable to destroy, hosting all of known Irken history and knowledge. The rest of Irk was conquered with minimal casualties, as the Resisty installed Zim as the new leader. 

Leading the Irken empire implies a lot of work a stress, but as the last two leaders are a testament to, it doesn’t have to be. Especially since Zim has no intention of expanding the empire any further. So all Zim does is, instead of freeing the already captured planets he offers them a place of citizenship in the Irken empire, full rights equivalent to any Irken given they remain loyal. This ensures the empire stays strong while also placating their new ally’s and former slaves. Surprisingly, many accept. A few refuse, in which case they got absorbed into the Resisty instead, which through Zim’s assistance has basically become a separate empire in its own right. They set up treaties and basic social rights, before Zim puts a system in place to keep them running without him constantly present.

They don’t finish a moment too soon, because after months of planning, the time has arrived. The day the baby is born is one of the most painful moments of Zim’s life. He feels like he’s being ripped apart from the inside out. He’s been shot, partially disintegrated, chopped up and nearly dissected, but none of them had been as slow and agonizing as this. His pack couldn’t even begin to correct the damage until the smeet was out, so the fourteen hour labor was one of the most painful things he’d ever experienced. 

Dib can attest to all of this, as despite his horror at watching his partner suffer, he stood there and withstood his hand being slowly crushed in a vice grip for the entire labor. In the end though there they stood, Dib balling his eyes out and Zim with a relieved sigh, as the baby was finally free, cleaned up, and deposited in their waiting arms. 

She was surprisingly healthy, though Zim had known that in advance. For a mesh of two different species, especially without a pack, her organs had situated surprisingly well for survival. He’d maintained an eye on her entire development, but nothing untoward had happened, and sure enough she arrived completely healthy. 

Still, knowing she would and seeing it were two different things. So when his baby girl arrived and opened her eyes for the first time: looking up at them with pupiless, Irken, amber orbs, even he felt his breath catch in his throat. Tears beaded at the edges of his eyes as he cooed down at her, while his beloved whispered words of admiration towards them both as he stroked her black hair and antennae. 

“Welcome to the universe, our little Honey. No power in existence will ever defeat you as long as I exist.” And he planned to keep that promise.


End file.
